My Baby, Hisoka
by Yuka Hasumi
Summary: Hisoka gets involved with an accident and his memory has taken an unusual turn. How will Tsuzuki handle this? Will Hisoka get his memory back to the way it was? TsuxHis. sorry, the summary sucks...[Chapter 4 up!]
1. Eyes on the road

**This is a weird fic that I thought up when I was about to sleep… hehe… hope you all enjoy it! To tell the truth, I finished this chapter already, but my computer crashed and I have to do it all over again! Argh! I hope that my retyping was worth it!**

"Hisoka, can we stop here?"

"No"

"aww! Why not?" (begging)

"Because that's a bakery. And I know what sort of… food… there are in bakeries that you love so much. Besides that, look at the mound of people in there!"

"What's so bad about it?" (still begging and tugging on Hisoka's pant leg in inu-form)

"Tsu, must I remind you what I am?"

"A gorgeous beauty?" (winking in his normal form)

"B-baka!" (blushing) "Quit fooling around, Tsuzuki! Look, class dope, I'm an empath, and I can't take too many emotions at once! Get that in your head!"

Tsuzuki only chuckled back at his partner. "All right, how about you wait out here, and I'll go get my cakes?" he inquired.

Hisoka suddenly felt bad about shouting at Tsuzuki. "No,… that's okay, I'll come with you," he replied "You don't have any money anyway, right?" he glared at Tsuzuki at this point.

"A-ha ha ha…" (embarrassed)

**YnM**

"There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Tsuzuki asked, smiling at his partner. The line at the counter was extremely long and Hisoka had been losing his patience with every passing second, wanting to leave the place more and more. Tsuzuki had somehow managed to get Hisoka to wait 'patiently' in the line and pay for the cakes and pastries without screaming out in frustration. As they left the bakery, Tsuzuki had a huge smile on his face while our poor, grumpy Hisoka had a dark cloud hovering over his head, complete with lightning, thunder and such.

"If you mean by 'the stupidest thing you've asked me to do today', then yes, it wasn't so bad." Hisoka replied, still fuming. He turned to glare once again at his partner, but soon stopped when he saw how far Tsuzuki's smile stretched. It covered most of his face and looked utterly ridiculous. So much to the point that Hisoka almost burst out in laughter, but he managed to limit his facial expressions to a small smile.

"Hey, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki suddenly said "You're smiling aren't you!"

"I am not!"

"Well…. Hey, I almost forgot!" Tsuzuki suddenly slapped his forehead, then leaned in and gave Hisoka a small peck on his cheek. "Thanks for paying for my sweets, Hisoka!" he said, winking.

"U-uh… sure," replied Hisoka, blushing madly. _Why did he do that? I always pay for his stuff…He's never done that before…_

**YnM**

"So are you done grocery shopping?" Tsuzuki asked, eager to go home and eat his sweets. And maybe try to force-feed Hisoka again :D .

"Hmm… I guess so," Hisoka replied "Come on, I know you want to eat your cakes…" (rolling his eyes)

"You're so sweet, Hisoka!" (jumping up and down in inu-form, causing quite a number of stares from other people…)

"Yeah, yeah…," he said, struggling slightly with the grocery bags.

As they were making their way back to their apartment, they had to pass through some heavy traffic, a few times. When their apartment came to sight, they had to wait for a really long time before the cars seemed to slow down enough for them to pass. It was a busy Sunday afternoon, it was probably normal to see so many cars on the road, all rushing to get to their destinations as fast as they could…

Something small, white and scruffy-looking happened to catch Hisoka's eye when he looked to the right. It was a little white kitten, trying to avoid getting knocked down by any of the fast-moving vehicles. Hisoka suddenly felt a huge surge of helplessness coming from the kitten. Dropping the grocery bags, and forgetting the danger that awaited him, he rushed to the kitten to attempt to save it. People gasped and stared worriedly as Hisoka started dodging the cars that sped towards him.

"Hisoka! What are you doing?" Tsuzuki shouted as he watched his beloved partner risk his life for a kitten.

Hisoka had managed to carry the panicked kitten up into his arms, but failed to see the car speeding directly towards him. Hisoka suddenly felt a huge weight push him off his feet. He fell onto the ground, still holding the kitten tightly in his arms. He had hit his head badly and he had started bleeding profusely. With every passing moment, Hisoka felt like he would pass out at any time now. The car that hit him simply sped out of sight without a care in the world.

All this time, Tsuzuki stood on the sidewalk, frozen, and in too big a shock to think properly. By the time he finally snapped out of his dazed state, he used his powers to somehow freeze time. Everything suddenly stopped moving, the only ones who could move was Tsuzuki and Hisoka, who was still trying to keep consciousness. Tsuzuki immediately rushed to his partner's side and held him tightly in his arms, analyzing the damage. Hisoka had injured his head badly and his body had multiple bruises and scratches on it.

"Hisoka! Can you hear me?"

"uhh…Tsu..?" Hisoka's vision was blurring, but he could still see Tsuzuki's worried face. Then, as suddenly as the car hit him, he passed out.

**Phew….. THAT took a long time… (I don't spent much time on computers… want to, but can't… no time..) I REALLY hope you guys will review, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Truth comes out

**I have actually planned the _sequel_ for this story… I hope no one steals my idea:( I hope that everyones okay with me wanting to write a sequel… tell me if I have what it takes to make a sequel for this fic, ne? I noticed that in my reviews, a lot of people are slightly more worried about the kitten than for Hisoka…….. o..k.. :P oh well… please read and enjoy!**

Tsuzuki walked back and forth outside the infirmary, waiting for Watari's diagnosis. After Hisoka had passed out, Tsuzuki felt as though his heart was breaking slowly. He tried not to panic as he rushed Hisoka back to the Meifu. Hisoka had passed out, but he was still holding the white kitten in his arms tightly, as though something else was going to come along a hurt it.

For some reason, Watari didn't allow Tsuzuki to watch as he tended to Hisoka. _Well… maybe he thinks it's for the best… I hope Hisoka's alright… _Tsuzuki thought to himself, willing himself to control his emotions. He was in public, it would be weird to be seen crying for no visible reason. He continued to walk back and forth, then proceeded to walking around in circles until he got dizzy.

_I… I think I better sit down before I puke… _Tsuzuki sat on the nearest chair and stared at the marble floor. He started to reminisce about the times he had with Hisoka. The empath had opened up to him more than ever before, especially since the Kyoto incident. Honestly, no one expected him to do the thing he did. But he did, and now, they became extremely close.

In fact, Tsuzuki was trying to hint something when he pecked Hisoka on the cheek. He was trying to hint that they should become something… closer than friends. He was about to tell Hisoka how much he loved him… he was so close to doing it and then, this… _this_ had to happen.

Tsuzuki sighed. His eyes traveled the wall in front of him and landed on the white clock on the wall. It's already been one and a half hours since he brought Hisoka back to the Meifu. _How much longer is this gonna take! _

**YnM**

Watari scratched his head for what must have been the sixth time. Once again, he rechecked his notes to make sure he wasn't making a terrible mistake on something really important. After a ridiculous amount of time used on examining Hisoka (_again_), he finally could do nothing more but call Tsuzuki in.

_This is gonna be weird for Tsuzuki, Bon… and for all of us too…_

**YnM**

"Tsuzuki," Watari mumbled "You can come see Bon now…"

"Finally! What took so long! How's Hisoka?"

Watari only stared at the floor and said nothing. Tsuzuki took this as a bad thing.

"Watari!" he shouted "What's wrong with Hisoka! Is he alright!" When the scientist didn't answer, Tsuzuki grabbed Watari by the shoulders and tried to shake the answer out of him.

"T-Tsuzuki!" Watari shouted back "Bon is…. Well, let's go see him first, ok? I'll explain later."

Tsuzuki was still fuming when he let go of Watari's shoulders, but his expression changed completely when he saw lying unconscious still on the infirmary bed. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that the freeze spell he used earlier had worn off. The white kitten Hisoka had saved…. The one that caused all this… it was walking around the room and minding its own business like nothing had happened.

Tsuzuki glared angrily at it. _You… you stupid thing… this is all your fault… If it wasn't for you Hisoka would still be… I was just about to tell him… my true feelings, you stupid thing! _Tsuzuki's hand clenched so tightly that his nail dug deep into his flesh. His anger lessened as his gaze traveled to rest on Hisoka's unconscious form. He slowly moved towards his sleeping partner and reached out to brush away Hisoka's bangs from his eyes. Hisoka stirred at the gentle touch. His eyes opened slightly and began to stare at Tsuzuki with a confused gaze.

"Hisoka…?" Tsuzuki started. "Hisoka, are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

The teen simply stared back at him blankly.

"Um… Tsuzuki...," Watari began "There's something strange that happened to Bon… I can't exactly explain it now because my research is still kinda inconclusive…"

"What are you talking about!" Tsuzuki shouted, frightening Hisoka. The teen suddenly looked extremely frightened and strangely, tears began to form at his eyes. This made Tsuzuki panic.

"H-Hisoka! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to do that! Honest!" He rushed to his crying partner and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay…?" Hisoka had calmed down the moment Tsuzuki had hugged him. To everyone's surprise, Hisoka wrapped his arms around his partner and buried his face into the crook of Tsuzuki's neck.

Tsuzuki pulled back slowly in shock. He looked at Hisoka's face and almost had a heart attack when he saw that Hisoka was…… smiling. An adorable smile sweet enough to melt anyone's heart. And as if that wasn't enough, …he giggled… and he sounded almost like…

"… a baby…?" Tsuzuki asked no one in particular.

"I'm… afraid so…" Watari answered. "That's why I said it was inconclusive… I still can't really understand how this could happen. The only thing I can think of is that when he hit his head, he must have got an AGW."

"What's an AGW? Is it dangerous?" Tsuzuki asked worriedly.

"An AGW is an amnesia-gone-wrong. It happens when the patient doesn't exactly lose their memory completely, instead, their memory just reverses back to some point in his life. In this case and for now, I don't think it's dangerous. The only thing is that he… probably isn't going to remember what happened, who we are, or who he is for that matter. His mind must have reversed all the way back to when he was a baby…,"

Tsuzuki suddenly felt… empty. All that time he spent with Hisoka… all those wonderful, precious moments… will he remember none of them? Would Hisoka go back to that closed shell he was in when they first met? Now it was Tsuzuki's turn to have little droplets of tears moisten his eyes. Hisoka looked up at him happily as though the world was perfect and there was nothing wrong at all.

"B-but… how am I supposed to take care of a baby!" Tsuzuki panicked "I could barely take care of him when he was his normal self!"

"Don't worry about that!" Watari chirped "We'll help you take care of him! Besides, your love for Bon surely must be enough for you to protect him as though he's a diamond or something!"

"He's worth more than a diamond to me…" Tsuzuki blushed. Hisoka saw this, didn't understand him, of course, and started giggling shyly as though he really did understand what his partner had said. He surprised everyone once more by reaching up to Tsuzuki's level and kissing Tsuzuki's nose cutely. Hisoka then immediately went back into a lying position and tried to playfully hide himself from Tsuzuki, peeking at him occasionally.

Tsuzuki was shocked, but smiled playfully back at Hisoka, playing with his nose gently. "This is gonna be a heck of a time, 'Soka!" Tsuzuki grinned.

**Argh… this chapter is finally done! Sigh… I apologize for slow updates. Unlike most lucky fanfictors, I can't exactly use the computer everytime I feel like it… oh well,… please review and be patient with me and this story! We'll be good! I promise! … well, we'll try:P**


	3. New news

**Konnichiwa! I'm so sorry that I'm always slow in updates. I hope that when I finally update, you all will think that it was worth the wait…! Please bear with me… (bows) Here's 'My Baby, Hisoka' chapter 3! Thank you soo much for all the wonderful reviews and flames and everything! I take them all!**

Watari discharged Hisoka and Konoe allowed Tsuzuki to take his partner home early. In fact, he was so surprised about the AGW that he let Tsuzuki and Hisoka get a months vacation.

_That was a pretty weird reason to give us so much vacation time… Must be co's he wants 'Soka to rest a lot! Ah, whatever the reason, we get one month off! Yay! No working! Just me and my baby! _Tsuzuki grinned sheepishly as he skipped back to the infirmary to get Hisoka.

Upon reaching the infirmary, he was surprised to see a crowd in front of it. Almost the whole of the Shokan Division was there, all peering eagerly into the room at a very confused and scared Hisoka. _Man, news travels **fast**! _Tsuzuki rushed forward and tried to make his way through the wall of people blocking his way. While trying to make his way through, he spotted Watari trying to keep the crowd out, preventing them from scaring Hisoka any further.

_I've gotta get these people out of here! Tsuzuki will kill me if he sees this! I can imagine him shouting that he only left Bon here for a few minutes and I couldn't even handle that! Oh man! I don't want that! _Watari thought frantically _Oh my God! That's Tsuzuki! He's trying to get through to kill me! Noooooo! _

And Watari the humble, Watari the outcast, Watari the 'calm' doctor/scientist burned with fighting spirit never seen or heard of and pushed the huge crowd (along with a confused and enraged Tsuzuki) out of the infirmary and slammed the door shut. He slid to the ground, panting his ass off (somehow, there's something wrong with this sentence… haha :P ). He turned around to check on Hisoka and the baby looked back at him weirdly but was smiling. Watari smiled in relief.

"Watari, damn it! Open this door NOW!" Tsuzuki's voice was heard while the door looked like it was about to break into pieces due to his um… knocking.

Watari froze in fear. He feared for his safety… and his door. _No. Not the door! If the door goes, Tatsumi's gonna kill me! But if I save the door and open it, Tsuzuki's probably gonna kill me! Waaaaa…… why? Why oh why oh why….why me!_ He looked at Hisoka again when he heard a small voice.

"Tsu… Tsu Tsu Tsu Tsu," Hisoka was pointing his finger at the door while looking at Watari sadly. "Tsu!"

"Bon…," Watari started. "I see. You wanna see Tsuzuki don't you? –sigh- I guess I have no choice". He then proceeded to prepare himself to open the door. In a swift, quick movement, Watari opened the door, pulled Tsuzuki in and closed the door before anyone else could rush in.

"Damn it, Watari!" Tsuzuki yelled when he regained his composure. "What was that about! What's going on here?"

Watari… fell to his knees. He actually did.

"I-I'm sorry, Tsuzuki!" Watari started "I know I couldn't take care of Bon properly in such a short time (_why am I repeating my thoughts! _Watari scolded himself mentally) but I swear I had nothing to do with all this! They just suddenly came on their own! I swear!"

"Watari, you…"

"Tsu!"

Both men turned abruptly towards the source of the intrusion. Hisoka was staring at Tsuzuki, giggling happily and stretching his arms out towards Tsuzuki, as though he was expecting a big hug from the latter. Tsuzuki smiled at his partner's behaviour and jogged towards him, hugging the child tightly, much to Hisoka's delight.

Oh yeah, and Tsuzuki forgot about Watari. The scientist, on the other hand, quickly made his way to the break room, through the secret passage he made, hoping to find some sweets in order to sweeten Tsuzuki's mood and quench his anger.

Tsuzuki cuddled the baby and ruffled his hair playfully, making Hisoka even happier. Hisoka started playing hide-and-seek again while the older man played along.

_I wonder how everyone could've known about Hisoka being like this… I mean, I just found out a few hours ago. _Tsuzuki accidentally let his troubled face show, making Hisoka wonder what was wrong. After a while, the baby smiled when he realized what was troubling his partner.

"Tsu! Tsu…!" He _had_ to get his spaced-out partner's attention _somehow…_

Tsuzuki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hisoka. The child was pointing excitedly at the…

"…CCTV!" Tsuzuki screamed. "ah… no wonder…" He slumped his shoulders. But soon, he looked back at Hisoka, smiled and ruffled his hair again. "You… you really do know everything, don't you? You're still amazing, Hisoka." The latter smiled back, blushing slightly.

_**Ah, such a beautiful moment as the two people looked at each other lovingly… too bad it was all ruined by a foul stench in the air…**_

"Yuck! What's that? I CAN'T BREATHE!" Tsuzuki screamed to the heavens and he looked like he was trying to push his nose back into his face.

So that's probably why Hisoka was blushing and smiling weirdly…

Yes, Hisoka had pooped.

**Muahaha…! Don't kill me though, I just HAD to put this in _sometime_… I'm so sorry cos I take so dang long to update such short chapters. Like I said… please bear with me. Bless all of you, please review!**


	4. Comfort

**I'm so happy! I've got reviews! Please do continue to bury me with reviews! I thank everyone who reviews my fics! My writing depends on reviews! Lots of it:D Now, finally, chapter 4 up:D**

"Here, Tsuzuki-san! Sorry it took so long!" Wakaba came panting into the infirmary. The doorway was now clear as Tatsumi had come and strictly made everyone get back to work. To which Tsuzuki was extremely grateful.

"Sankyuu, Wakaba-chan!!" Tsuzuki thankfully took the diapers Wakaba had bought. Adult sized diapers, but in a small size. Ah, the problems one has to encounter when changing a teenager's diaper… they were lucky that small, adult sized diapers even existed (A/N : well, whether it really exists or not, it does in this fic:P).

Hisoka was still on the bed, looking at Tsuzuki playfully, wondering what was in the plastic bag that his partner carried in his hand. Giving in to the extreme curiosity of a typical baby, he tried to take the plastic bag from Tsuzuki, who of course, didn't let him. Adults. Never giving us what we want… (A/N : I'm lying about that… I'm so thankful for what I have. You all should be too!!)

Hisoka pouted at his failed attempt at getting the plastic bag. In fact, he didn't _just_ pout. He started sulking. And sulking sometimes leads to… well,…

"Ah! Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki started to panic "Why are you crying?? Ah, I see… you want this bag, don't you?"

Tsuzuki proceeded to take the diapers out of the bag and gave the bag to Hisoka to play with. This seemed to calm Hisoka a little. Ah, parenthood… such an interesting time of life. (A/N : not that _I_ would know… :P)

_Ahh… at least that calmed him down. Wait a minute…was he after the bag or its contents?? ……………………… oh, who cares…-sweatdrop-_

"Tsuzuki-san," Wakaba's voice broke his thoughts "I think that we should probably bathe him or something before we change him… (Wakaba's blushing)

A-and… I think that you should be the one to do it well, because uh… you're his partner!" _Yeah! That's right… phew…nice save…_

"H-huh?! Why me?! _You're _the girl! You should do it!" Tsuzuki blushed until his face resembled a beetroot. (A/N : I gave in to my sister's request to put in that sentence :P)

"Because! Hisoka would probably want _you_ to do it!"

"Why?!"

"Uh… well… just because! Oh, look at the time! I've gotta go, Tsuzuki-san! Good luck! Have fun!" And with that she ran from the infirmary as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Huh?! Wait, Wakaba!!!!!" Tsuzuki yelled after her. _Good luck? Have fun?! What the-?!_

"Tsu!"

Tsuzuki turned around and watched Hisoka play with the bag for a while before deciding that the stench was really making him dizzy. _Oh, all right… I have no choice… please don't hate me (or kill me) for this, Hisoka…_

He slowly pried the bag away from Hisoka's tight, playful grasp, making the teen pout again. "Just wait a while, Hisoka. I just have to uh… ahem… bathe you first. Then I'll change your diaper…so uh…right. Come on, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki stammered, making Hisoka giggle a bit.

Tsuzuki took the opportunity to carry Hisoka into the bathroom.

**YnM (No nakey Hisoka, guys… aww… let's all pout:P sorry, I was kinda lazy to write it out, so lets use our imaginations, shall we:D)**

Tsuzuki placed Hisoka back on the bed after having bathed and changed him. The elder man allowed him to play with the bag once more. He then grabbed a nearby chair and slumped into it, exhausted and filled with disbelief at the fact of what he had seen and done in the bathroom.

"Oh wow… Great God…he's so… soft… and smooth…and gorgeous… he looks a gazillion times better than any naked model…"

"Tsuzuki, you're having a nosebleed… A pretty bad one."

"Watari! What are you doing here?!" Tsuzuki spluttered while taking a tissue Watari was handing him.

Watari chuckled "Just here to check on Bon. And by the looks of it, he seems just fine." He started to play with Hisoka who happily played with him. "I heard that you knocked him up? Now, listen here, Tsuzuki, don't you think you're taking advantage of Bon like this? I mean, he's only-"

"Wait a minute!!" Tsuzuki interjected "I wasn't doing _any_thing like that! I just cleaned him up a bit! That's ALL! I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to!"

"Okay, okay… Calm down!" Watari laughed.

"Well… except…" Tsuzuki mumbled; his face reddening quickly.

"Except what?"

"Uh… well, I _did _sorta… imagine some… stuff." Tsuzuki guiltily admitted.

"Like what…?" Watari tried to pry more information from the already stressed out shinigami.

Tsuzuki's face twisted in certain places, which made Hisoka laugh uncontrollably. "Um.. well… like.. Hisoka being a .. naked-runway-model-who-loves-to-give-me-lapdances-and-oh-so-much-more …….. sorta thing…."

Watari's eyes could easily have fallen out of its sockets by the way they were sticking out of his face. He took a few moments to blink, then turned his attention to Hisoka, who looked back at him with eyes full of confusion. _Well, _Watari thought to himself _I can see why and how he could imagine such things… I mean, who wouldn't…? _His vision of the teen started to mimic Tsuzuki's and he quickly shook the idea from his head. _Tsuzuki would kill me if he found out that I had such an image of his beloved in my head……_

"Tari!"

Both men turned to look at the source of the voice. What greeted them was a smiling Hisoka.

"Well," Watari started, smiling a little "Looks like he learned a new word…"

"And to think he used to know like a million other words than 'Tari' and 'Tsu'," Tsuzuki added, feeling a lump form at the back of his throat. He was seriously starting to miss his old partner. In fact, he began to wonder if the Hisoka he fell in love with was ever going to return.

Watari turned to look at his friend, smile fading almost instantly when he saw the sad expression that greeted him. He knew that Tsuzuki wasn't exactly excited about Hisoka's new word.

'Tari!!! Tari!" Hisoka giggled happily, tearing the paper bag into shreds and tossing the pieces into the air. Watari had to start playing with Hisoka to keep him from getting bored sooner or later.

_What are we **doing**? We have to stop these fun and games. Who knows how serious Hisoka's AGW really is. I want… _Tsuzuki turned to look at his partner who was still playing with Watari. _Although he's fun and cute now, he may actually remain like this forever…and I want… I want my Hisoka back. _

He walked over to Hisoka's bed and sat next to him before slowly and gently bringing the boy into his arms. Hisoka was slightly in shock, but quickly recovered and hugged Tsuzuki back happily. Watari watched the sweet scene contently before realizing what must have been going through Tsuzuki's head.

_Poor Tsuzuki… I've gotta do something. _"Hey, Tsuzuki," he began "I'm uh… gonna go now, okay? Gotta take care of some stuff."

Tsuzuki nodded to show that he understood. Watari made his way to the door and paused before exiting completely. "Tsuzuki," he said, trying for the man's attention once more. Tsuzuki lifted his head slightly from Hisoka's shoulder to look at the scientist. "Tsuzuki," Watari continued "We'll get him back. Hisoka will come back to us. I'll do everything in my power to do that, so have faith in him, okay?"

The black haired shinigami turned to the empath in his arms. Hisoka was falling asleep. He looked so serene and comfortable that a smile instinctively made its way to Tsuzuki's face. "Yeah," Tsuzuki agreed "Of course. He has every last bit of faith I have. He's always had."

Watari nodded and left the two in the infirmary. Tsuzuki proceeded to adjust Hisoka's position so that he would lie down and sleep comfortably on his bed. Once he had done so, he pulled the blankets over his slim frame before sitting on the bed again. He then leaned forward to brush Hisoka's blond bangs out of his eyes.

The older man smiled at the memories of his partner when he wasn't so… babyish. Even though the current Hisoka was less loud in the sense that he didn't accuse Tsuzuki of being a lazy baka at the top of his lungs, he did miss the old Hisoka. The Hisoka who was, well… toilet-trained.

"Just hold on, Hisoka," Tsuzuki mumbled; his smile still on his face "You'll be your troublesome self again soon. I promise…"

**Hmm… I don't exactly like the way I ended this chapter, but I can't really think of any other way to end this chapter and get on with my life… uh.. I mean, get the rest of the plot moving. Oh well, please review!! Thanks for reading, now please, I beg of you, review:D You'll be thanked, especially if you leave a signed review, cos then I can personally thank you. Well, in any case, anonymous reviews are allowed and as welcomed as any other review! …. Whatever that means.. hehe. :D**


End file.
